Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Escape from the Alterniverse Part 3. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it, We're actually trapped in the Alterniverse with them! Star Swirl the Bearded: Is she okay? Applejack: You'll have to forgive Twilight, She's just excited to see y'all as we are. Mage Meadowbrook: That must've been a tough encounter on something. Fluttershy: It was, We were fighting Dragaunus until we were sucked into the portal that leads here. Pinkie Pie: It's true, You guys should've seen it! And did we forget to mention that we're Power Rangers? Mistmane: We wanted to leave something to protect the realm in our absence, but we never dreamed our gift would become so powerful. Pinkie Pie: The sparkly crystal things that grow from the Tree of Harmony and represent each of us? Laughter, honesty, generosity, loyalty, kindness and magic! Somnambula: They are reflections of our own elements of hope, strength, beauty, bravery, healing and sorcery. Star Swirl the Bearded: Let us accompany you, I have a feeling the you're all going to need our help. Thank you for helping us see the errors of our ways, Twilight. It seems I never accounted for the Magic of Friendship. Sunset Shimmer: Guys, It's Alex! Starlight Glimmer: He's not getting up! Lexington: Oh no, Alex! The episode begins with Alexander Fox Xanatos passing out, Twilight Sparkle couldn't get him up. Twilight Sparkle: He's not waking up. What's happened to him!? Star Swirl the Bearded: (checking his heartbeat) He's still alive, But barely. Goliath: He's used up too much energy to keep the portal open. Wildwing Flashblade: We'd better get him to safety. Mario: With you all the way, Wildwing. Blue Toad: I sure hope he makes it. Luigi: Me too. Yellow Toad: Come on, We have to hurry. Purple Toad: Right. Danny Phantom: I've got a bad feeling about this. So, They all took Alex to the Crystal Prep Lab for safety. With Alexander Fox Xanatos brought to the Lab, He was resting for the time being. Stygian: I sure hope he makes it. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Stygian. Blossom: So far so good, He's resting. Aikko: Will he be okay? Mary Bell: I don't know yet. Ribbon: (barks) Chacha: (meows as he purrs and nuzzled her) Moana: I'm glad to know you too, Chacha. I just hope Alex is okay. Pua: (nuzzling her) Heihei: (clucks and he pecks Alex's fingers softly) Just then, Alex woke up as her parents and paternal and maternal grandfathers came to see him. Alexander Fox Xanatos: (waking up) Mom? Fox Xanatos: Alex, Sweetheart! (hugged her son) We were so worried! Halcyon Renard: You friends told us what happened, Alex. David Xanatos: You took a huge risk keeping the portal open while helping them. Petros Xanatos: You were very brave trying to help Twilight and the others, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Well, I'm just glad you're all here. (groans at his headache) David Xanatos: Easy, Alex. You're in no condition to be awaken. Amethyst Utonium: Just save your strength, You'll be okay. Ken Utonium: Will he, Mom? Professor Utonium: He will, Ken. It takes time for him to recover, We'll just have to wait for now. Just then, Unikitty came up with an idea as she left to go and get her friends. Soon, Ransik gathered help from other groups of Power Rangers. Star Swirl the Bearded: Are you sure those other groups of Power Rangers can help us, Ransik? Ransik: Yes, Star Swirl. We've contacted the Turbo, Space, Galaxy, Lightspeed, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury, RPM, Samurai, Super Mega, Dino Charge and Ninja Steel Rangers to help us stop Bowser and his alliance. Florida: Other Power Rangers fought to protect the Earth either way. Princess Peach: We notice. Yoshi: We've experienced the same thing. Donkey Kong: Have we all, Yoshi. Later, The other groups of Power Rangers arrived just in time. Ransik: Thank you all so much for coming in such short notice. Dane Romero: We came as soon as you called us, Ransik. Mentor Ji: And we're honored to meet the Pillars and Elemental Warriors at last. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Yes, It has been thousands of years since their disappearance. Keeper: Star Swirl, Rockhoof, Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash, It is so good to see you, My old friends. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yes, Keeper. It is good to see you again as well. Keeper: And Stygian, We're so very glad you are free from your own dark self. Stygian: I'm just glad to be free after all these eons, Keeper. Professor Utonium: Now, We have a huge crisis in our hands on account of Bowser. Itassis: Long time no see, Somnambula. Somnambula: Itassis, Last we've first met you were once a worthy enemy to my people. Itassis: That was before I was one of the Ten Terrors, And reformed and joined with Ransik. And yet, You haven't changed a bit since you solved my riddle. As for Mario, Donkey Kong and their friends, They gathered help from new allies. Mario: That is way we're here, Kim Possible. Kim Possible: Say no more, Mario. We'd be glad to give ya guys a hand. Ron Stoppable: I don't know, K.P. Don't you think it's a little risky? Donkey Kong: Maybe, Ron. But our ranger buddies will need our help. Mighty Max: Then they'll have our help, DK. Virgil: Then we shall follow to where your new destiny awaits you, Mighty One. Luigi: What about you, Presley, Are you and your Mummy Guardians with us? Presley Carnovan: We're in, Luigi. Ja-Kal: We've failed our responsibility to protect Prince Rapses, We never want to make the same mistake with Presley. Toad: Great to have you guys join us. Rufus: Thanks. Princess Peach: Come on, Let's all meet with our friends while we still can. Later that day, Twilight Sparkle and her friends begin their training with Star Swirl the Bearded and the Pillars. Twilight Sparkle: (drawing her Magic Sword) You still got it, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: You turn out to be a great fighter yourself, Twilight. Starlight Glimmer: When you fight the Power Ranger Way, You'll know how to protect the Earth. Rockhoof: Not bad, Starlight. We'll be sure to keep that in mind. Stygian: Mind if I join in? Mirage: Sure, Stygian. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's good to have you back, Stygian. Stygian: It's good to be back, Star Swirl. Star Swirl the Bearded: We're ready, Aikko. Aikko: Okay, Let's get started. Jankenman: Let the battle training begin! Twilight Sparkle: (draws her Elemental Sword) Vivian: Look at them go! Tap: I know, They really know their stuff. Sunset Shimmer: This training keeps getting better and better. So, They kept on training until they're ready to fight. Soon, Star Swirl and the others learned the true error of the Power Rangers Legacy. Star Swirl the Bearded: So, Twilight. What wasn't like being a Power Ranger? Twilight Sparkle: It was great, Many groups of Rangers fought to protect the universe. Applejack: Just like y'all did a thousand years ago. Rockhoof: I see what you mean, Applejack. Mage Meadowbrook: Have you and your friends beating a bunch of evil doers before, Fluttershy? Fluttershy: We sure have, Meadowbrook. And Ransik brought us together with our Elements. Pinkie Pie: And with our Ranger Powers, We defeated Nightmare Moon, Ivan Ooze and all of their poesies! Somnambula: I notice what great potential all of you have, Pinkie Pie. Mistmane: We have you and your friends to thank, Rarity. Rarity: Our pleasure, Mistmane. Rainbow Dash: So, Flash. Power Rangers always fight for the same destiny. Flash Magnus: True. Bowser and Dragaunus will have a hard time regaining power. When they and any of their creeps rears their heads, we'll be ready! Stygian: I just hope that someday I'd fight along side with you all. Sunset Shimmer: You'll get your chance, Stygian. Starlight Glimmer: Deep down, Everyone is Power Ranger material. Spike: So true. Mirage: It will never be too late for anyone to be Power Rangers. Then, Diabolico appeared as Star Swirl and the Pillars were shocked to see him. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's Diabolico! Stygian: What do you want with me!? Diabolico: It's alright, Stygian. Do not be alarmed, I mean you no harm, I am a friend and one of the mentors to the Harmony Force Rangers. Star Swirl the Bearded: How could you be a mentor to the Rangers? You've used Stygian to be the Master of Shadows. Diabolico: That was many eons ago before I realized how wrong Loki and I were to serve our former ruler of demons, Queen Bansheera. Loki: It's true, Star Swirl. She used Diabolico to destroy me while fighting the Lightspeed Rangers. Ryan Mitchell: It's okay, Stygian. They're trustworthy now. Stygian: How will I know I can trust you and Loki, Diabolico? Diabolico: Because I have a gift that I wish to bestow as a sign of my apology to you. With that said, He'd showed Stygian a new morpher of his own. Diabolico: Behold, The Knowledge Morpher. Stygian: Knowledge, That's my Element? Diabolico: Yes, Stygian. The Morpher is yours. Sunset Shimmer: How'd you and Diabolico know about this, Loki? Loki: We've figured your Wisdom along with Spike's Honor, Starlight's Equality and Mirage's Passionate are all descended to Stygian's Knowledge, Diabolico and I worked up enough power. Spike: That is so cool! Tambourine: It sure is, Spike. Pab: I've never seen anything like it. Pinkie Pie: Wow, Me either! Diabolico: Use it as wisely as you can, Stygian, This is your destiny. Stygian: Thank you, Diabolico. Star Swirl the Bearded: You're one of us now, Stygian. With that said, Stygian was happy to be an Elemental Warrior. Meanwhile at the Koopa Castle, Bowser was even more upset with Lord Dragaunus' failed attempt. Bowser: Dragaunus, You failed destroying the Power Rangers thanks to Alex Xanatos! Lord Dragaunus: It wasn't my fault, Bowser. He was using the the Grimorum Arcanorum, the Eye of Odin and the Phoenix Gate. Bushroot: Boy, He sure knows how to use these trinkets of his, El Seed. El Seed: Who cares, Bushroot? Our revenge was our concern. Bowser Jr.: I'll bet. Masked Osodashi: There must be a way to get rid of them. Lemmy Koopa: But how? Lord Dragaunus: You and your siblings are about to find out, Lemmy. So, He gathered reinforcements for a new dark purpose. Bad Rap: Good thing we've brought some reinforcements for the job. Slobster: Those Rangers are up for it now! Wraith: I even found Monkey Fist's statue, Lord Dragaunus. Monkey Fist: And I'm back at my own self again thanks to Scarab and Heka. Scarab: We're ready to join your alliance. Heka: Do we have to? Lord Dragaunus: Excellent, I look forward to a special turn of events. (chuckles evilly) Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and all of his friends make their plans to save the Earth. Twilight Sparkle: It won't be easy, But we have to stop Bowser and his alliance. Virgil: And we will, Twilight Sparkle. You have our support every step of the way. Doctor Drakken: Well, What're we waiting for? Shego: Hold on, Drakken. We don't want to get too carries away. Ja-Kal: As long as we work together, We'll stop our enemies from hurting any innocent people. Rath: It will acquire our team effort. Hardrock: You got that right, Rath. Tommy Oliver: No sweat, Twilight. You got the Elemental Warriors to help us out. Heckyl: We'll be ready for what Bowser throws at us. Jarrod: Won't we all. Star Swirl the Bearded: Incredible, Other heroes and Power Rangers working together. As for Dragaunus, brought out the Master of Shadows who is without Stygian. Lord Dragaunus: The time is right to create the ultimate shadow of darkness, And destroy the Power Rangers. Master of Shadows: It will be my pleasure, Lord Dragaunus. Lord Dragaunus: Alex Xanatos is doomed without his friends! (laughs evilly) So, The Master of Shadows cast a spell to create utter darkness. Back at Crystal Prep Academy, Alex casted the Eclipse spell to reawaken Goliath and the Manhattan Gargoyles. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Goliath, There's a dark spell causing the Earth to shroud in Darkness. Goliath: Have you contact the others for help, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: Yes, They're meeting with the Power Rangers soon. Hudson: It's a good thing you'd awakened us, Lad. We'll be ready for what Dragaunus threw at us. Lexington: I'm glad you're okay, Alex. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Lex. Later, Twilight and her friends were ready to show Star Swirl and the Pillars the Power Ranger Way. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Star Swirl. We're gonna show you how to fight the Power Ranger Way. Star Swirl the Bearded: Alright, Twilight. You and your friends show us how it's done. Mirage: You guys ready for this? Leo Corbett: You bet, Mirage. Aiden Romero: I've waited a long time for this. Zenowing: As am I, Aiden. Cameron Watanabe: Let's do this. Star Swirl the Bearded: Stygian, You want the honors of taking the lead? Stygian: I'm ready, Star Swirl. Shane Clarke: Then let's do this! Bridge Carson: I'm ready to get this battle started. Mario: So are we! Bongo: Guys, We've got bad guys coming! Rainbow Dash: It's showtime! Stygian: Better than that, Rainbow Dash. It's Morphin' Time! At last, The Rangers activated their morphers. Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Honor Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Equality Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! The Elemental Warriors: Elemental Power, Descend! Stygian: (in slow motion) Elemental Power... Descend! The Harmony Force morphing sequence begins with Stygian mrophing for the first time. Android T.J.: Shift into Turbo! Zador: Phantom Power! Next, The Turbo Rangers morphing sequence. The Space Rangers: Let's Rocket! Voice command #1: 3-3-5 Voice command #2: M-E-G-A MEGA! Then, The Space Rangers morphing sequence. The Galaxy Rangers: Go Galactic! Mike Corbett: Magna Power! Next, The Galaxy Rangers and Magna Defender morphing sequence. The Lightspeed Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Power! Then, The Lightspeed Rangers morphing sequence. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wild Force Rangers: Wild Access! HA! Then, The Wild Force Rangers morphing sequence. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! Next, The Ninja Rangers morphing sequence. The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! Then, The Dino Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Next, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! Then, The Mystic Rangers morphing sequence. The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! Next, The Overdrive Rangers morphing sequence. The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! Then, The Jungle Fury Rangers morphing sequence. The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! Next, The RPM Rangers morphing sequence. The Samurai Rangers: Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Then, The Sumarai Rangers morphing sequence. The Mega Rangers: Super Mega Mode! Next, The Super Mega Rangers morphing sequence. Tyler Navarro: Dino Charger! The Dino Charge Rangers: Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power! Then, The Dino Charge Rangers morphing sequence. Brody Romero: Power Star! The Ninja Steel Rangers: Lock In! Ready! Ninja Spin! And finally, The Ninja Steel Rangers morphing sequence. Twilight Sparkle: Magic! Applejack: Honesty! Fluttershy: Kindness! Pinkie Pie: Laughter! Rarity: Generosity! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom! Spike: Honor! Starlight Glimmer: Equality! Mirage: Passionate! Star Swirl the Bearded: Sorcery! Rockhoof: Strength! Mage Meadowbrook: Healing! Somnambula: Hope! Mistmane: Beauty! Flash Magnus: Bravery! Stygian: Knowledge! Altogether: Harmony Begin, Our Power Within! Power Rangers Harmony Force! The Harmony Force Symbol appears. Android T.J.: Red Turbo Ranger! Android Justin: Blue Turbo Ranger! Android Carlos: Green Turbo Ranger! Android Ashley: Yellow Turbo Ranger! Android Cassie: Pink Turbo Ranger! Blue Senturion: Blue Senturion! Zador: Phantom Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Turbo! The Turbo symbol appears. Andros Hammond: Red Space Ranger! Carlos Vallerte: Black Space Ranger! T.J. Johnson: Blue Space Ranger! Ashley Hammond: Yellow Space Ranger! Cassie Chan: Pink Space Ranger! Zhane: Silver Space Ranger! All together: Power Rangers In Space! The Space symbol appears. Leo Corbett: Galaxy Red! Damon Henderson: Galaxy Green! Kai Chen: Galaxy Blue! Maya: Galaxy Yellow! Kendrix Morgan: Galaxy Pink! Mike Corbett: Magna Defender! All together: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy The Galaxy symbol appears. Carter Grayson: Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Chad Lee: Blue Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Joel Rawlings: Green Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Kelsey Winslow: Yellow Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Dana Mitchell: Pink Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready! Ryan Mitchell: Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready! All together: Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue! The Lightspeed symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Cole Evans: Blazing Lion! Taylor Earhardt: Soaring Eagle! Max Cooper: Surging Shark! Danny Delgado: Iron Bison! Alyssa Enrilé: Noble Tiger! Merrick Baliton: Howling Wolf! Cole Evans: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! The Wild Force Rangers altogether: Power Rangers Wild Force! The Wild Force symbol appears. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! Eric McKnight: Power of Fire! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between Light and Darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears. Jayden Shiba: Samurai Ranger, Red! Kevin: Samurai Ranger, Blue! Mike: Samurai Ranger, Green! Emily: Samurai Ranger, Yellow! Mia Watanabe: Samurai Ranger, Pink! Antonio Garcia: Samurai Ranger, Gold! Lauren Shiba: Princess Samurai Ranger, Red! All together: Rangers together, Samurai forever! Power Rangers Super Samurai! The Super Samurai symbol appears. Troy Burrows: Super Megaforce Red! Noah Carver: Super Megaforce Blue! Jake Holling: Super Megaforce Green! Gia Moran: Super Megaforce Yellow! Emma Goodall: Super Megaforce Pink! Orion: Super Megaforce Silver! Robo Knight: I am Robo Knight, Protector of the Environment, Guardian of the Earth! All together: Earth's Defenders, Never Surrender! Power Rangers Super Megaforce! The Super Megaforce symbol appears. Tyler Navarro: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Chase Randall: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Koda: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Riley Griffin: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Shelby Watkins: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sir Ivan of Zandar: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! James Navarro: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Prince Phillip III: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Kendall Morgan: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Zenowing: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Heckyl: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Matthew Griffin: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Power Rangers Dino Super Charge! The Dino Charge symbol appears. Brody Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Red! Preston Tien: Stealth of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Blue! Calvin Maxwell: Strength of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Yellow! Hayley Roster: Spirit of the Ninja! Ninja Steel White! Sarah Thompson: Speed of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Pink! Aiden Romero: Rhythm of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold! Dane Romero: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Gold Red! Mick Kanic: Power of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Silver Red! Princess Viera: Heart of the Ninja! Ninja Steel Green! All together: Ninja Rangers Fear No Danger! Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel! The Ninja Steel symbol appears. Twilight Sparkle: Power Rangers Unite! All Power Ranger groups together: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smokes and explosions appeared followed by the trademark blue smoke. The Friendly Five: We are the terrors that flap in the night! We are the descendant to ancient heroes! Darkwing Duck: I am Darkwing Duck! Nega-Megavolt: I am Darkwing Megavolt! Nega-Quackerjack: I am Darkwing Quackerjack! Nega-Bushroot: I am Darkwing Bushroot! Nega-Liquidator: I am Darkwing Liquidator! Leia: (uses the Star Key) Key of the star, With powers burning bright, Reveal the staff and shine your light, Release! (The Star Key turns into Star Wand and she prepares for a battle) Captain Crandall: Buh-za! Skate Lad: Chi-ka! Rope Girl: Wuh-pa! Altogether: Teamo Supremo! The Mummies: With the Strength of Ra! (activated their armors) Darkwing Duck: Justice Squad, Mighty Ducks, Road Rovers, Street Sharks, Extreme Dinosaurs, Teamo Supremo and Mushroom, Jungle and Superheroes, Assemble! At last, They came upon Bowser and his whole Koopa Minions. Bowser: Big mistake, Rangers! You should've never underestimate our supreme reign! Twilight Sparkle: Don't count your Koopas before they crawl out of their shells, Bowser! Lord Dragaunus: You're going to pay for your interference, Alex Xanatos! Alexander Fox Xanatos: Don't bet on it, Dragaunus! Brick: Let's do this! Robbie Diaz: Let’s go! Pauline: Ready when you are, Robbie! Twilight Sparkle: Shall we, Darkwing Duck? Darkwing Duck: I believe we shall, Twilight. Let's get dangerous! Tyler Navarro: It's about to get wild! Scarab: Koopa Minions, Attack! Soon, The Ultimate battle begins as the Rangers and heroes fought their enemies off. The Tick: Spoon! (took out one Koopa Turtle) Toad: Tick, Jump! The Tick: Why? (gets hit by the shell) Diddy Kong: That's why! Yoshi: Let's take them out! Toad: On it! Monkey Fist: Is that the best you fools got!? Sarcastro: Not quite, But this is. Mr. Exciting: It's Great to be Alive!! (beating up Monkey Fist) Toadette: Go, Mr. Exciting! Birdo: Beat him up good! Noki: Show him who's boss! Four-Legged Man: Alright, Civic-Minded Five! Civic-Minded Five: Let's make a difference! Spike: You Bet! Just as the Wing Koopas were about to strike, Spike watched Four-Legged Man's back. Carpeted Man: By rubbing my carpeted feet on the surface, I shall crate a static electricity. (zapping a few Koopa Minions) Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! Gotcha! (getting hot) I feel hot in this suit! (passed out) Megavolt: Well, That's just in-climetic! Carpeted Man: (zaps him) Gotcha! Megavolt: Zapped by the Carpeted Man! Mirage: Eric, Jack, Time for a Passionate Double Quantum Strike! Eric Myers: We gotcha covered, Mirage. Jack Landors: You bet we do, Eric, Let's go for it! Mirage: Passionate Spinner! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender, Blade Mode! Jack Landors: Quantum Staff! Altogether: Quantum Ultimate Passionate Attack! Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225